Cuéntame una historia
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles, basados en imágenes Saigen, que he visto en los grupos de One Punch Man
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de One Punch Man no me pertenecen, sino a su autor (a nomino), El manga es ilustrado por Yusuke Murata y One (historia), el anime pertenece a los estudios Madhouse. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Saitama/Genos

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Contiene Multiuniverso, romance, lemon, tragedia, muerte de personaje, violación, mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese (dependiendo la historia en turno).

 **Resumen:** Conjunto de drabbles, basados en imágenes Saigen, que he visto en los grupos de One Punch Man.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Cuéntame una historia**

 **Si te vuelvo a ver**

Le aburrían todas esas reuniones; desfilar de la mano con una mujer, molesta y petulante, con la que su familia insistía en enlazarlo, sólo porque su padre era uno de los socios mayoritarios del suyo, pero él sólo podía pensar en aquel hombre, con quien compartió la mejor noche de su vida. Rememoraba aquellas suaves manos, recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo; su boca ardía con el recuerdo de esos besos con sabor a promesa.

De pronto, cuando Genos estaba tentado a salir a la terraza y lanzarse al vacío, una dulce tonada llegó a sus oídos, como el canto de los ángeles. Buscó con la mirada, hasta que, en el escenario, vislumbró a un apuesto hombre de abundante cabellera azabache.

El corazón de Genos se detuvo por un instante, ¡Era él! Saitama, el amigo Mumen, su asistente. Conoció al pelinegro durante una fiesta a la que el castaño lo arrastró; Saitama era un cantante con una carrera a penas floreciente. Tuvieron sexo una noche y fue suficiente para robarle algo más que la virginidad.

Saitama, un cantante de "cabaret", sin grandes ofertas de trabajo, sin embargo, esa noche, había tenido suerte, tenía la oportunidad de cantar para la crema y nata de la sociedad. No le emocionaba la idea de presentarse ante esos ricachones, pero necesitaba pagar las cuentas.

—Saitama-san —una joven se acercó él, cuando se encontraba en su descanso. Una dama rica que ostentaba sus caras joyas y que venia del brazo de algún junior, petulante que de seguro veía a la gente por encima del hombro, sólo por tener un costoso automóvil y una abultada cartera.

—¿Sí? —dijo el cantante, no se había dignado a mirarla, al menos no lo suficiente para poner atención a la pareja.

—Ha cantado estupendamente —la chica hablaba con voz chillona, molesta. —Deseo que usted cante en mi boda. ¿No sería estupendo, Genos?

Al escuchas ese nombre; Saitama salió de su letargo. Sus ojos y los de Genos se conectaron, brillando en reconocimiento, ¡era él!, aquel chico con el que compartió su cama por una noche; el ángel de sus sueños y el demonio en sus pesadillas; se había llevado su tranquilidad y robado su corazón, como el ladrón que se esconde en las tinieblas. Ahora, Genos, estaba frente a él, ataviado en un costoso traje y tan hermoso como lo recordaba, ¡y estaba por casarse!

—Gracias, pero no creo que sea una buena elección para un evento tan importante —trató de sonar indiferente, enserio lo intentó, pero, ¿cómo decirle a tu corazón que deje de latir sin causarte la muerte?

La mujer hizo un puchero, parecía estar a punto de hacer una rabieta; adelantándose a una posible escena, Genos se acercó al pelinegro, ofreciéndole la mano.

—Lo felicito, Saitama-sensei, posee, usted una voz prodigiosa —La sonrisa de Genos era tan cálida, tan hermosa, que el cantante no estaba seguro de poder soportar sus impulsos; quería arrastrar al rubio a un lugar apartado y hacerlo suyo, una vez más.

—Gracias… yo… es mejor que me vaya. Mi descanso está por terminar —se excusó. No quería, no podía estar tan cerca de ese hombre sin enloquecer. Era seguro que para Genos, su noche juntos no había sido más que un simple calentón, un desahogo antes de contraer nupcias.

La mirada de Genos se entristeció, no quería dejarlo ir, ¿Cómo detenerlo?

—¡Saitama-san, por favor, cante en nuestra boda! —exigió la mujer, con voz chillona. Oh, definitivamente, Genos la odiaba, se separó de ella con brusquedad. Se acercó a Saitama y entrelazó sus manos a las suyas.

—Por favor… —dijo en un susurró, antes de alejarse; su prometida había iniciado un berrinche y llamaba la atención de los presentes.

Saitama miró sus manos; una tarjeta había sido depositada entre ellas; el número y nombre de Genos estaba impresa en el papel. Sonrió, guardando la tarjeta en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Rememorando el rose de aquellas manos, subió nuevamente al escenario e hizo una de sus mejores interpretaciones, cantando solo para él.

…

Decidió regresar a casa caminando; pronto comenzaría a nevar, pero, quizás, el frío le ayudaría a dejar de pensar en él. Metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, para tratar de conservar un poco de calor; sus dedos rozaron con la tarjetita que horas atrás, le había entregado Genos, tentándolo, seduciéndole. Saitama suspiró, por un momento pensó en arrugar la tarjeta y lanzarla a la basura, pero no lo hizo.

Llegó a su edificio; su pequeño apartamento se encontraba en los últimos pisos y no había elevador. Subió sin esfuerzo, con la práctica de la monotonía. Se quedó estático al contemplar la persona frente a su hogar. ¿Cómo supo donde vivía?

Genos lo observaba, enfundado en un sobretodo negro y una bufanda roja. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de ambos; lentamente se acercaron. Sus dedos se rozaron. Brazos, cerrándose en un abrazo, que prometía no acabar después del contacto.

—Te quiero —susurró Genos antes de unir sus labios con los del mayor, en un beso hambriento. No quería escuchar su negativa; el desengaño de una noche mágica que, inevitablemente se convertiría en una vulgar noche de saciar instintos.

Genos necesitaba encontrar valor entre los brazos de ese hombre; para enterrar su vida pasada e iniciar una nueva, aun si fuese lejos de él.

«Te quiero», esas palabras calaron en lo más profundo de Saitama, quien, ni lento ni perezoso, tomó a Genos, introduciéndolo a su departamento, donde una noche de pasión los esperaba.

—Te amo —dijo Saitama mientras él y Genos se encontraban en la cama, desnudos, luego de su apasionado encuentro. —¿Te quedarás conmigo?

Los ojos del rubio brillaron, cargados de felicidad.

—¡Sí! —exclamó, entusiasmado. Atrapó a Saitama por el cuello. Se fundieron en un beso, que prometía un futuro juntos.

 **Fin.**

…

Este capítulo no pasó por las manos de mi beta (¡lo siento Lily!), pues prometí subirlo hoy.

Si quieren que haga algún fic de una imagen, mándeme un inbox a mi face (/ ) o a mi correo youkosaiyo


	2. Nuevo inquilino

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de One Punch Man no me pertenecen, sino a su autor (a nomino), El manga es ilustrado por Yusuke Murata y One (historia), el anime pertenece a los estudios Madhouse. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Saitama/Genos y otras

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Contiene Multiuniverso, romance, lemon, tragedia, muerte de personaje, violación, mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese (dependiendo la historia en turno).

En está ocasión, nada romántico, solo algo de celos.

 **Resumen:** Conjunto de drabbles, basados en imágenes Saigen, que he visto en los grupos de One Punch Man.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Cuéntame una historia**

 **Nuevo inquilino**

Genos sintió su Core enviar energía calorífica a todas sus extremidades; su cuerpo estaba tenso, como cuando entraba en modo batalla, pero no por un kaijin, no, él podía enfrentarse a dicha amenaza, pero esto, escapaba a sus posibilidades. Saitama estaba de cuclillas, dándole la espalda a su rubio pupilo, acariciando un pequeño gatito negro que había salvado —minutos atrás—, de morir atropellado. El felino, parecía haberse encariñado con el héroe calvo, pues, no dejaba de restregar su cuerpo contra él; ronroneando y maullando gustoso cuando recibía alguna caricia, incluso los había seguido a su hogar.

Lo peor de todo era que Saitama parecía bastante cómodo con las atenciones del endemoniado bicho

—Creo que tiene hambre —dijo el hombre calvo, mientras el gato trataba de alcanzar el vaso que sostenía. —Genos, ¿hay leche?

El cyborg habría sufrido un tic en el ojo derecho, si su rostro tuviera más sensores. Su maestro estaba siendo demasiado amable con esa bola de pelos.

El gato maulló de nuevo, acurrucándose en las piernas de Saitama. La charola en la que Genos llevaba los bocadillos y la tetera, se rompió por la mitad a causa de la presión ejercida por el joven; hervía de celos y nada podía hacer para acallar esa terrible sensación.

—¿Genos?

—Lo siento, Saitama-sensei, lo limpiaré enseguida —dijo retirándose inmediatamente para buscar los objetos necesarios para arreglar el desastre ocasionado.

Mientras recogía los restos de la tetera y el bol (tendría que ir al supermercado para reponerla), observó a Saitama alimentar al gato que maullaba de tanto en tanto, demostrando su felicidad, al terminar el udon instantáneo que el calvo le dio, se relamió los bigotes y se acurrucó cuan largo era, sobre el regazo de Saitama. Genos apretó los puños, ¡eso ya era el colmo!

—Maestro, no debería permitir que ese animal se acerque tanto a usted, no sabe dónde ha estado —dijo el rubio con seriedad.

—Oh, vamos, Genos, Udon no está haciendo nada malo, después de todo, ahora vivirá con nosotros.

El cyborg tuvo que apretar los dientes para evitar hacer una escena y darle inconvenientes a su sensei. Tendría que acostumbrarse a compartir a Saitama con esa bola de pelos.

 **Fin.**

….

Sí, ya sé, no está muy largo, pero llevo como una semana y nada se me ocurría XD. En fin, mándenme imágenes por inbox a mi awesome Facebook (Alejandra Astorga) o a mi sensualoso correo youkosaiyo .

Nos vemos en la siguiente.


	3. Corazón artificial

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de One Punch Man no me pertenecen, sino a su autor (a nomino), El manga es ilustrado por Yusuke Murata y One (historia), el anime pertenece a los estudios Madhouse. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Saitama/Genos y otras

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Contiene Multiuniverso, romance, lemon, tragedia, muerte de personaje, violación, mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese (dependiendo la historia en turno).

En está ocasión, nada romántico, solo algo de celos.

 **Resumen:** Conjunto de drabbles, basados en imágenes Saigen, que he visto en los grupos de One Punch Man.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Cuéntame una historia**

 **Corazón artificial**

Genos observo a su maestro de la misma forma que lo hacía desde hace ya cinco años; con cada día que pasaba, se daba cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de él, pero sabía que éste nunca le correspondería, ¿por qué lo haría? Saitama era un hombre noble, de corazón puro, fuerte; el mejor héroe que jamás existiría, mientras él, un simple cyborg, una tostadora con pies que por lo regular terminaba como simple chatarra en la mayoría de las batallas.

Genos se alejó, debía evitar mirar a su sensei tan fijamente. No quería ser una molestia o incomodarlo, era mejor ocuparse en preparar la cena, pero ni así dejó de pensar en Saitama. Por un instante, se preguntó lo que se sentiría besarlo, imaginó la calidez de sus labios; los brazos de ambos rodeando al contrario; sentirse dentro de él. Últimamente había estado leyendo de géneros homo, en las escenas sexuales siempre mencionaban lo caliente y apretado que se sentía el interior del pasivo, ¿se sentiría así estar dentro de Saitama?, ¿Qué sensaciones le daría el miembro de su sensei en su interior?

¿Cuál de los dos sería más placentero para su maestro?

Tan ensimismado estaba que no prestó atención a los vegetales que cortaba que no se percató cuando terminó con éstas y había comenzado con su mano, hasta llegar a la muñeca; tal vez hubiera llegado más lejos de no ser por la voz de Saitama.

—¡Genos! —el calvo le quitó el cuchillo (ahora inservible), miró al menor entre preocupado y confundido —, ¿estás bien? —el aludido asintió con la cabeza, examinando su "obra".

—¡Lo siento mucho, sensei! ¡Dañé su cuchillo! —exclamó haciendo una profunda reverencia. El héroe calvo suspiró pesadamente, realmente no le importaba, estaba más preocupado por el cyborg, ¿acaso no le dolió hacer picadillo su mano?

—Yo terminaré de hacer la cena —dijo Saitama mientras empujaba al rubio fuera de la cocina. Genos se dejó llevar, aunque no dejaba de pedir disculpas, pues, a su criterio, había cometido un error imperdonable.

Durante la cena, Saitama observa al cyborg, quien casi no ha tocado su comida y que parece apesadumbrado.

—Deberías ir con el científico que te repara —aconsejó el calvo antes de darle un sorbo a su té. Genos bajo la mirada; quizás era mejor visitar al doctor Keseno para que reparara su mano y de paso examinar sus sistemas.

…

Genos fue al laboratorio del hombre que en cierta forma era su padre; el doctor Keseno no tardó mucho en reparar su mano y en cerciorarse que sus sistemas estuviesen funcionando adecuadamente, eso no alegró al rubio, pues guardaba la esperanza que sus sentimientos por Saitama fuese un fallo en la programación, incluso un virus, pero tal parecía que alguna divinidad se había ensañado con él.

—Estoy enamorado de Saitama-sensei —el doctor Keseno lo observó apacible. Su mirada, reflejaba comprensión y cariño paternal.

—Debes decirle —Genos negó violentamente con la cabeza.

—¡De ninguna manera podría! —exclamó aterrado —Saitama-sensei es una persona increíble que jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, si jamás lo has intentado?

—He hecho un sinfín de simulaciones con diferentes variantes; tomando en cuenta la presión atmosférica, ciclos de la luna, en distintos días y horas con…

—¡Suficiente! —gritó el hombre. Dio un largo suspiro. ¿Por qué Genos tuvo que copiar ese mal habito suyo? Si no fuera posible, juraría que el rubio era su hijo. —Si no le dices lo que sientes, jamás sabrás si eres correspondido —el cyborg negó con la cabeza; jamás estaría con alguien como él, sin mencionar que existían inconvenientes relacionados con la intimidad. No poseía un cuerpo orgánico, ni una piel suave ni tersa. Su fisionomía estaba compuesta por aleaciones que, aunque más resistente que el titanio y tan ligera como el aluminio, sin embargo no dejaba de ser tan frío y estéril como el metal.

Si tan sólo Saitama-sensei fuese como él, tal vez tendría una oportunidad. Un minuto, ¡eso es!

—Doctor Keseno —dijo mirándolo con seriedad —. Por favor, ¿puede crear un robot con la apariencia de Saitama-sensei?

El anciano le miró con pena.

—Si Saitama-sensei fuese una maquina como yo, también me amaría.

Keseno estuvo a punto de negarse, no quería que el menor viviera una ilusión, mientras perdía la oportunidad de disfrutar su realidad, pero al darse cuenta de aquella expresión desoladora, simplemente no pudo negarse.

—Está bien —dijo dándose por vencido —. Necesitaré toda la información que tengas sobre tu maestro —el cyborg asintió con la cabeza.

…

Genos observaba con pesar el mármol tallado frente a él; palabras escritas en oro rezaban: Aquí yace Saitama, gran héroe, maestro y amigo. Habían pasado ya, doscientos años desde que el mayor salvador de la tierra —ése a quien, incluso en sus últimos momentos de vida, jamás fue reconocido por la gente—; cerró los ojos para siempre.

Saitama falleció con casi noventa años de edad, mientras él, Genos, permanecía incorruptible sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara «las ventajas de ser un cyborg». En el final de su vida, el gran héroe calvo le dijo a su fiel estudiante las palabras que, en años posteriores, mantendrían en pedazos el corazón del rubio.

 _«Te amo, siempre te amé… disculpa a éste viejo por no tener el valor de decírtelo»._

Genos se dejó caer de rodillas; lágrimas de aceite escapaban sin restricciones, como en tantas ocasiones cuando el dolor de la pérdida era tanta que lo agobiaba. Con el correr de los años, tuvo que despedirse y enterrar a sus seres queridos, primero su familia, luego el doctor Keseno, sus amigos y finalmente… él, su más grande amor: Saitama.

—Sí tan sólo hubiese aceptado mi propuesta.

Por supuesto que Genos le ofreció a Saitama convertirlo en un cyborg cuando éste comenzó a envejecer, pero el calvo se negó todas las veces que su pupilo se lo propuso, aun en su lecho de muerte.

Pasó alrededor de una hora hablando frente a la tumba del hombre que amaría hasta que la energía de su Core se extinguiera. Al llegar el ocaso, decidió regresar al laboratorio que en algún momento fue del doctor Keseno; durante esos años, nuevos héroes llegaron y se fueron, pero a Genos no le importaba, él ya no pertenecía a la Asociación, incluso se había aislado de la sociedad.

¿Por qué no tenía el valor de extinguir su vida? Podría por fin reunirse con su sensei y estar juntos por la eternidad.

—Has llegado —aquella voz robótica se dejó escuchar, a penas Genos ingresó al laboratorio. Una figura se dejó ver poco tiempo después, era, Saitama, o más bien, un robot con su apariencia y personalidad (con unos ligeros cambios, por supuesto: amar incondicionalmente al cyborg rubio). El doctor Keseno lo había construido para que acompañara a su hijo durante el resto de su existencia.

—Sí. Disculpe la demora… Saitama-sensei —el robot ladeó la cabeza en un gestó poco natural.

—Te extrañé —dijo la máquina y lo besó; Genos cerró los ojos, imaginando que era el verdadero Saitama, igual que lo hacía siempre. Fingir una realidad que ya jamás podría ser.

 **Fin.**

…

Bueno. Nuevamente me han inhabilitado mi cuenta Alejandra Astorga y por el momento estoy usando una nueva: escritoradefanficyaoi, por si algún alma caritativa me agrega a los grupos de OPM

Este fic va dedicado a Tamara, que me está ayudando a recuperar mi cuenta. ¡Gracias!


	4. Amor de las estrellas

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de One Punch Man no me pertenecen, sino a su autor (a nomino), El manga es ilustrado por Yusuke Murata y One (historia), el anime pertenece a los estudios Madhouse. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Saitama/Genos y otras

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Contiene Multiuniverso, romance, lemon, tragedia, muerte de personaje, violación, mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese (dependiendo la historia en turno).

 **Hoy les traigo algo tierno.**

 **Resumen:** Conjunto de drabbles, basados en imágenes Saigen, que he visto en los grupos de One Punch Man.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Cuéntame una historia**

 **Amor de las estrellas**

Saitama bostezó con pereza; Cosmos, su padre lo había organizado un baile e invitado a los dioses más importantes de cada galaxia. Todo para buscarle una unión con alguna princesa o príncipe.

Jugó con su capa, que era un manto nocturno cuajado de estrellas, por dentro y tan brillante como un sol por fuera. Cubrió su cabeza y al instante, un halo de luz cubrió la capucha. Era mejor presentarse antes que su padre enviara a alguien o fuese él mismo.

…

El baile había iniciado ya hace rato, pero a Saitama poco le interesaba. Camino a la terraza esperando poder estar solo, aunque sus planes se vieron truncados por un joven de albina cabellera; portaba un traje de colores invernales; ojos de esclerótica negra e iris azul eléctrico. No parecía tener más de 17 años.

—Lo siento —dijo Saitama, pues se había quedado viendo al joven tan fijamente, sin embargo, el albino no parecía incomodado, en realidad, parecía no sentir nada.

—Usted debe ser el príncipe Saitama —habló el menor. Su voz, era tan fría como la nieve, pero aun así, tal hermosa como una aurora boreal. El aludido asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú eres…?

—Soy Genos, príncipe de la Galaxy a del norte —respondió con simpleza.

La suave música en el salón, llegaba hasta ellos, como un susurro, una tímida invitación.

—¿Vienes solo?

—Mi abuelo solicitó mi compañía. En estos momentos su padre —oh, así que ese chico era uno de sus posibles candidatos. Bufó molesto.

—¿Sabes la razón? —él se encogió de hombros —. Esta fiesta es para buscarme un compañero.

—Los seres de hielo no somos buenas parejas —Saitama sonrió, por alguna razón, el comentario y la expresión del joven, se le antojaron tiernas. Si estaba obligado a desposar a alguien, esperaba sinceramente que fuese ése joven.

—¿Quieres bailar? —le preguntó extendiéndole una de sus manos. Genos le observó unos segundos, antes de aceptar.

Bailaron en la terraza, pues Saitama, muy en el interior, era egoísta y no deseaba que él tuviese el privilegio de contar con tan magnifica compañía. Estuvieron juntos por horas; sus pechos siempre pegados y sus manos entrelazadas.

A lo lejos, dos hombres los observaban complacidos. Cosmos sabía que la gente de las galaxias del norte —personas puras, pero que no mostraban emociones a extraños—, podían unirse a cualquier especie, sin importar sexo o forma, siempre producían descendencia, así que su linaje no terminaría con Saitama.

—Genos encontró a su _único_ —dijo el rey Keseno con cierta nostalgia. Su hija y el esposo de ésta, habían fallecido durante la guerra dejando a Genos a su cuidado; su nieto era su más grande tesoro y le dolía dejarlo ir, sin embargo, él más que nadie sabía l doloroso que era vivir sin tu destinado. —Quizás deberíamos comenzar a planear las nupcias —Cosmos asintió de buena gana.

Ambos reyes regresaron al interior del castillo, dándoles privacidad a los jóvenes, que habían dejado de bailar para unir sus labios en un dulce beso cargado de promesas y sueños por cumplir.

 **Fin**

…

Espero les gustara este fic exprés XD

 **Dedicado a Azai Benyi por darme la idea.**

 **Nota:** Todos los capítulos con sus respectivas imágenes las pueden encontrar en mi página de face (esta en mi perfil de ).

www . Facebook youko . saiyofanfic /


	5. Adiós soledad

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de One Punch Man no me pertenecen, sino a su autor (a nomino), El manga es ilustrado por Yusuke Murata y One (historia), el anime pertenece a los estudios Madhouse. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Saitama/Genos y otras

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Contiene Multiuniverso, romance, lemon, tragedia, muerte de personaje, violación, mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese (dependiendo la historia en turno).

 **Hoy les traigo algo tierno.**

 **Resumen:** Conjunto de drabbles, basados en imágenes Saigen, que he visto en los grupos de One Punch Man.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Cuéntame una historia**

 **Adiós soledad**

Saitama era un hombre simple que había dedicado su vida al sacerdocio desde que era muy joven. Ser un miembro de la iglesia católica en un país como Japón no era sencillo, mucho menos en el pueblo en el que vivía donde el número de feligreses escaseaba.

Despierto desde antes de que el sol saliera. Saitama se dedicaba a cumplir sus labores diarias que iniciaban con un desayuno ligero para después, alistar lo necesario para la primera misa, luego se dedicaba a la limpieza y oración hasta que fuese la hora de la cumplir sus obligaciones eclesiásticas, una rutina a la que se había acostumbrado.

Un día más de rutina concluía; después de dejar todo listo para el siguiente día. Era una bonita noche y el vicario decidió tomar una pequeña caminata y disfrutar un poco del aire fresco.

Las calles estaban extrañamente solitarias para esa hora de la noche, aunque Saitama pensaba que se debía a que se encontraban en pleno invierno y seguramente la gente estaría en la comodidad de sus casas. Se detuvo a mitad de la calle, había escuchado un ruido. Un enorme perro se encontraba en una esquina, tenía una profunda herida en el costado; Saitama sintió pena por el pobre animal y decidió llevarlo a su casa. El canino, a quien nombró "Genos", permaneció con él por un mes, fueron días felices para el párroco que por un tiempo dejó de lado su vida solitaria.

Genos era un perro bastante inteligente «demasiado para ser normal», seguía a Saitama a casi todos lados, pues jamás entraba a la iglesia, algo que el vicario no comprendía, pero que no le tomaba demasiada importancia, tampoco al extraño tacto que sentía sobre su cabeza durante las noches, mientras dormía.

Un día, Genos simplemente desapareció.

—Es lo mejor —se dijo Saitama, aunque su corazón se sintiera destrozado. Genos era un perro increíble y merecía algo más que un dueño pobre que no podía darle más que un poco de comida.

La rutina se había vuelto fastidiosa sin la presencia de Genos. Saitama extrañaba las noches que pasaba con el perro, contándole su día y recibiendo pequeñas lamidas de apoyo. Ahora sólo le quedaban noches frías y solitarias.

Saitama suspiró con desgano; caminaba por el pasillo que lo llevaba hasta su habitación; se detuvo en seco al encontrarse con una figura alta, un hombre rubio; largos cuernos nacían de su cabeza, sus ojos rojos brillaban en las penumbras como carbones encendidos, por si fuera poco, poseía un par de alas parecidas a las de un murciélago.

—Demonio —murmuró Saitama y apretó el crucifijo que colgaba en su cuello, el aludido sonrió, acercándose al vicario, se arrodilló ante él y besó su mano con adoración.

—Maestro —el hombre calvo se estremeció a causa de la profunda voz. Había algo familiar en esos ojos que lo observaban tan intensamente, como si le adoraran.

—¿Genos? —el demonio sonrió, mostrando sus largos colmillos.

—He vuelto a casa —Saitama sonrió, ya no iba a estar solo nunca más.

…

 **Dedicado a:** **Francisca Ignacia Badilla**

 **Nota:** Todos los capítulos con sus respectivas imágenes las pueden encontrar en mi página de face (esta en mi perfil de ).

www . Facebook youko . saiyofanfic /


	6. Fénix

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de One Punch Man no me pertenecen, sino a su autor (a nomino), El manga es ilustrado por Yusuke Murata y One (historia), el anime pertenece a los estudios Madhouse. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Saitama/Genos y otras

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Contiene Multiuniverso, romance, lemon, tragedia, muerte de personaje, violación, mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese (dependiendo la historia en turno).

 **Hoy les traigo algo tierno.**

 **Resumen:** Conjunto de drabbles, basados en imágenes Saigen, que he visto en los grupos de One Punch Man.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Cuéntame una historia**

 **Fénix**

El fuego se devoraba las pocas construcciones que aún quedaban en pie. El viento cargado de la pestilencia de la muerte y desolación…

En lo que una vez fuese una ciudad hermosa y próspera, en donde familias enteras vivían, ahora, solo había sangre y dolor.

Sus jóvenes ojos observaron el yermo paisaje; no podía creer que todo lo que conocía hubiese sido destruido con la velocidad de un suspiro. Caminó entre los escombros de su derruida casa.

—Madre… padre… —llamaba con su voz trémula, entrecortada por el llanto que el shock negaba a dejar salir. Los cadáveres de sus progenitores se hallaban abrazados en una de las esquinas sobrevivientes de su hogar, les habían arrancado los intestinos con morboso deleite.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y gritó al cielo todo su odio. Nadie merecía sufrir tantas pérdidas, mucho menos de esa manera.

Acarició el rostro de su madre, petrificado en una mueca de terror y dolor indescriptibles. Su larga y rubia cabellera, sucia de sangre y escombros, sólo hicieron que él llorara, ya sin restricciones. Su mamá, siempre fue una mujer de increíble pulcritud que jamás tenía un solo cabello fuera de lugar. Sacó su pañuelo, limpió su rostro lo mejor que pudo, ayudado de sus propias lágrimas para enjuagar las pálidas mejillas de su madre. Cuando hubo terminado, fijó su atención en su padre; ese hombre de intachable rectitud, devoto esposo y amoroso padre; se acurrucó en su pecho, sin importarle ensuciarse. La sangre manaba de sus heridas ya comenzaba a cobrarle factura. ¿Moriría pronto? Rogaba a los Dioses porque así fuera, quería reunirse con sus padres

Cerró los ojos, dejando que el sopor le dominara, abandonándose al olvido. Algún ser divino debió haberse ensañado con él, pues algo lo había sacado violentamente de su letargo; con dificultad abrió los ojos. Su vista borrosa captó una amorfa figura que lo sostenía de la ropa, manteniéndole centímetros del suelo.

Sonrió. Iba a morir. Pronto se reuniría con sus padres.

Cerró los ojos, aguardando la dulce muerte. Gritó de dolor cuando el asesino de su mundo le arrancó una pierna y luego la otra, deleitándose con la agonía del joven que rogaba para que lo matara de una vez.

—Eres patético —aquella voz robótica. Tenía miedo. Y sin embargo deseaba la muerte, dejar de sufrir; una vez más se dejó llevar por el sopor de la inconciencia; está vez, todo se hizo oscuridad.

…

Despertó a causa de un pitido, frunció el ceño, intentó apagar la alarma que le anunciaba la hora para ir a la escuela; intentó levantarse, pero una mano fría lo regresó a su sitio. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una cara humanoide, carente de emociones.

—Veo que has despertado —dijo una voz amable. Era un hombre mayor, sus cabellos grises, peinado en forma de hongo; su gran nariz sobresaltaba de su rostro. —No te preocupes, muchacho. Ya estás a salvo.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó el joven con voz pastosa a causa de la anestesia y el agotamiento.

—Soy el doctor Keseno y nos encontramos en mi laboratorio —el hombre sonrió acercándose a la cama. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Genos.

El joven había perdido las piernas y un brazo a causa del asesino de su familia, pero gracias al doctor Keseno que le había construido partes mecánicas, pudo volver a moverse por sus propios medios.

Durante ese tiempo, Genos conoció un poco más de su salvador. El doctor Keseno, un hombre de un impoluto sentido de la justicia, había estado persiguiendo al cyborg asesino desde que tuvo conocimiento de su existencia; fueron sus robots los que alejaron al cyborg, permitiendo que el buen doctor pudiera escapar con el joven rubio.

Con el pasar de los días, el deseo de venganza que se sembró en lo más recóndito de la mente y corazón de Genos comenzaba a germinar, extendiéndose hasta el rincón más profundo de su alma; deseaba matar al cyborg maldito. Entrenó hasta el cansancio pero por más que se esforzaba, no obtenía los resultados que deseaba.

Si quería conseguir su objetivo, debía combatir fuego contra fuego.

—¿Quieres convertirte en cyborg? —dijo el doctor Keseno entre sorprendido y preocupado. —Muchacho, ¿estás consiente de lo que me estás pidiendo? —Genos asintió con la cabeza.

—Quiero vengar a mi familia, a mis padres que murieron a manos de ese cyborg maldito —apretó los puños —; no pude hacer nada para evitar que los asesinara; si no fuese por usted, también yo habría compartido su destino y lo habría aceptado gustoso con tal de reunirme con ellos. Usted me ha dado una segunda oportunidad de vivir y le estoy agradecido desde lo más profundo de mi alma, sin embargo, no puedo seguir adelante sabiendo que ese cyborg está suelto y matando gente inocente. Su deseo es el mío también: acabar con esa terrible amenaza y estoy dispuesto a perder mi humanidad para conseguirlo.

Keseno suspiró pesadamente; admiraba la determinación de ese joven que en tan solo seis meses se había ganado su cariño. No deseaba que Genos se perdiera a causa de su deseo de venganza, pero, estaba seguro que el joven no se detendría hasta conseguirla.

—De acuerdo —Genos sonrió entusiasmado —, pero solo con una condición.

—¿Qué condición? —Keseno no iba a permitir que Genos perdiera su humanidad o se volviera loco en el proceso, para evitarlo, la transformación sería con lentitud hasta completar el proceso.

…

Genos se recostó en la cama metálica, era la última intervención antes de que su cuerpo dejara de ser orgánico en su totalidad. Sólo su cerebro se conservaría. Cerró los ojos, aguardando el paso final, cuando los abriera de nuevo, se iniciaría su búsqueda.

El pobre huérfano que perdió todo en un parpadeo. Muerto en vida, ahora renacía como un ave fénix de sus cenizas.

 **Fin.**

…

Por unos dos meses estaré algo ausente de los fics, ya que tengo algo de trabajo, pero trataré de actualizar al menos una vez a la semana.

 **Nota:** Todos los capítulos con sus respectivas imágenes las pueden encontrar en mi página de face (esta en mi perfil de ).

www . Facebook youko . saiyofanfic /


End file.
